mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Domingo
"Is that...all there is? No challenge? No... resistance?" ~Domingo to a group of captured pirates. Domingo, otherwise known as the Hand of Shadows, is a former Blood Pirate General under the command of Sven Frieglord. After the Blood Pirates survived a Buster Call and fragmented, he has sworn vengeance on the WG, as well as the Yonkou Alliance, by forming an army of his own. Appearance A man of average height and build, with grey hair, yellowish eyes, and a sickly, pale complexion. He's commonly seen veiled in a dark cloak laced with gold, with his hood partially conceiling his face. Personality Domingo was infamous for his cunning and tactical wit, knowing when and where to exploit his enemies without actually confronting them himself. Though he's far from compassionate, he was angered when he lost a fleet of men to the Exalted Pirates. He doesn't easily forget people who've crossed and bested him, and he makes it a passion of his to satisfy his personal vendettas, seeking to destroy his enemies in the worst possible way. History Not much is known about his history, besides his fleeting confrontations with the Exalted Pirates, and his involvement with the Blood Pirates and Sven, as one of their greatest strategists. He lost a ship of men in a short skirmish with the Exalted Pirates, and has since then fed his grudge by rebuilding the Blood Pirates from the ground up. Since the crew's fragmentation, he's assembled his own crew, become and underworld broker, and is slowly reaching his hand over the New World's territories, recruiting new men through capture every day. With each passing day, Domingo's influence spreads and his army growing, and with the Kage Kage no Mi, he hopes to develop numerous, powerful zombies under his complete control, along with the microchip technology that he distributes for the black market. Plot Magamagashii Island Arc Domingo, in his underground hangar, schemed out a way to lure in the Blade Pirates and get his revenge. He was seen viewing the group run around his island via his surveillance camera footage. Powers and Abilities As a Blood Pirate general, Domingo has command over an entire fleet of elite, infamous pirates. As such, he's one of ten highly regarded subordinates of Sven Frieglord. His control over his own devil fruit, the Kage Kage no Mi, is masterful. Devil Fruit Kage Kage no mi A paramecia that gives the user the ability to manipulate and absorb shadows as if they were physical forms. As such, Domingo is able to maintain control over an individual's soul, which cannot sustain itself without a shadow as its constant companion. Domingo is able to cut and separate a person from their shadow, thereby making them susceptible to sunlight, making them disappear. He's also able to absorb the shadows that he collects, greatly enhancing his strength which is proportional to the number of shadows assembled. Additionally, shadows can also be manipulated to inhabit other creatures and dead life forms, creating zombies under the user's control. *'Doppelman': The user's personal shadow. Domingo is able to allow the shadow to fight in his stead, and because the creature is able to spontaneously regenerate, it is immortal, providing an excellent defense. *'Black Box': Domingo's Doppelman scatters into numerous bats, which surround an enemy and encase them in a hard, shadow box. The opponent is then vulnerable to outside attacks. *'Kagemusha': Domingo switches places with his Doppelman in a substitution technique, allowing him to avoid potential harm. *'Kage Kakumei:' The technique which allows Domingo to create his zombies, by inserting and manipulating the shadows into corpses and creatures, morphing the body and reanimating corpses in the process. *'Tsuno-Tokage:' Domingo focuses all his contained shadows and unleashes it at an enemy, impaling them with a shadowed spear. *'Shadow's Asgard:' Domingo devours all the stray shadows within reach, his power and physical strength increase proportional to that of the amount of shadows absorbed. this form, unlike Domingo's other techniques, utilizes brute force to pummel enemies. Tactical Mind Domingo is able to strategize regardless of the pressure of the situation, and form up battle plans that don't directly involve him. As an accomplished underworld broker, he's also able to compromise his way out of problems Hand to hand combat When Domingo is forced to fight in close quarters, he uses two long knives to keep his opponents out of distance. He imbues these weapons with his CoA haki to extend their reach and cutting power. However, his experience with hand to hand combat is severely limited, and his main weakness. However, his devil fruit covers up his achilles heal quite well. Trivia *The first main antagonists of the Blade Pirates *Was first mentioned in the Fishman Island arc. Quotes Category:Character Category:Pirate Category:NPC Category:Male